Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru
Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru (星より先に見つけてあげる, I'll find you sooner than the stars/I promise I'll find you before the stars do) is a single from artist Hiroko Moriguchi (森口博子). It was used as the ending theme song for the first eleven episodes of the One-Punch Man anime adaptation. The song is licensed by Lantis Company. __ToC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= ねぇ、はやく帰ってきてね ため息が三日月を揺らす夜は 目を閉じて　キミのこと考えてばかり 会いたい気分　泣きたい気分　ロマンティックな気分 届けてこの想い だってずっと知っているの がんばってること…たくさん 大好きなひとが　強くって心配 私にだけは　弱さみせて 星より先に見つけてあげる まっすぐ帰って来てね ねえ、はやく帰ってきてね |-| Romanji= Nee, hayaku kaette kite ne? Tameiki ga mikazuki wo yurasu yoru wa Me wo tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari Aitai kibun nakitai kibun romantic na kibun Todokete kono omoi Datte zutto shitteiru no Ganbatteru koto... takusan Daisuki na hito ga tsuyokutte shinpai Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete Hoshi yori saiki ni mitsukete ageru Massugu kaette kite ne nee Nee, hayaku kaette kite ne! |-| English= Hey, come home soon, okay? On this night when my sighs sway the crescent moon I close my eyes and all my thoughts are of you. I want to meet, I want to cry, this romantic mood I'm sending them all to you. I mean, I've always known How hard you've been working. The one I love is so very strong, it makes me worry more. So show me your faults, me alone. I promise I'll find you before the stars do. Come straight home, okay? Please, come home soon, okay? TV Size Romanji and English translation by VIZ Media Full Version Kanji= ねぇ、はやく帰ってきてね？ ため息が三日月を揺らす夜は 目を閉じて　キミのこと考えてばかり 会いたい気分　泣きたい気分　ロマンティックな気分 届けてこの想い だってずっと知っているの がんばってること…たくさん 大好きなひとが　強くって心配 私にだけは　弱さみせて 星より先に見つけてあげる まっすぐ帰って来てね 遠くっても気持ちだけ寄り添うから 感じるの　キミはいま淋しいかもと 呼んじゃってよ　飛んでくよ　そう言っちゃいたいけど 邪魔なんてしたくない でも、でも… 本当は会いたい気分　本当は泣きたい気分で 知ってるよ　がんばってる　知ってるよ ほらこんなにキミが愛しい 待ってるよ　いつでも　待ってるよ 大好きなひとが　強くって心配 私にだけは　弱さみせて 星より先に見つけてあげる まっすぐ帰って来てね 大好きなひとは　どこにいるんだろ？ 夜空見つめて　ロマンティックな気分 誰より先に見つけてあげる まっすぐ帰って来てね　ねえ、はやく帰ってきてね |-| Romanji= Nee, hayaku kaette kite ne? Tameiki ga mikazuki o yurasu yoru wa Me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari Aitai kibun nakitai kibun romantikku na kibun Todokete kono omoi Datte zutto shitteiru no Ganbatteru koto... takusan Daisuki na hito ga tsuyoku tte shinpai Watashi ni dake wa yowasa miset Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru Massugu katte kite ne Tookutte mo kimochi dake yorisou kara Kanjiru no kimi wa ima samishii kamo to Yonjatte yo tondeku yo sou icchaitai kedo Jama nante shitakunai Demo, demo... Hontou wa aitai kibun hontou wa nakitai kibun de Shitteru yo ganbatteru shitteru yo Hora konna ni kimi ga itoshii Matteru yo itsudemo matteru yo Daisuki na hito ga tsuyoku tte shinpai Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru Massugu kaette kite ne' Daisuki na hito wa doko ni irun daro? Yozora mitsumete romantikku na kibun Dare yori saki ni mitsukete ageru Massugu kaette kite ne nee, hayaku kaette kite ne! |-| English= Hey, hurry up and come home, won't you? On nights when my sighs make the crescent moon sway, When I close my eyes, you're all I think about Feeling the need to see you, feeling like crying, feeling romantic May these feelings reach you But, you see, I've always known a lot About how hard you're working The one I love is so strong, they make me worry Show your weak side only to me I'll find you sooner than the stars Come back home soon Even if we're far apart, our feelings nestle together So I can tell that you might be lonely right now "Call for me. I'll come flying!" Yes, that's what I want to say But I don't want to be a bother to you But, you see... I really want to see you, I really want to cry I know you're doing your best, I understand See, you're this dear to me So I'll wait for you, always, I'll be waiting The one I love is so strong, they make me worry Show your weak side only to me I'll find you sooner than the stars Come back home soon The one I love - where have they gone? Gazing at the night sky fills me with a romantic feeling I'll find you before anyone else Come back home soon Hey, hurry up and come home, won't you? References Navigation Category:Song